Los niños también lloran
by Youjibell
Summary: Un paso, luego otro y finalmente se dio la vuelta para encarar a esa persona y empujarlo de forma un tanto salvaje. La mirada furiosa junto con sus labios fruncidos notaba una expresión de asco. Hero x Duo Universo Alterno.


«Oneshot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)»

 **Los niños también lloran**

En un espejo distante vio a un muchacho inocente y puro. Al menos eso le pareció por unos momentos. La sonrisa un poco sádica que acompañó la risa casi silenciosa le hacía pensar que la imagen en el espejo era falsa.

Había allegado a ese lugar por pura casualidad. Después de buscar por más 5 meses la sombra de su pasado entre las frías calles de Venecia, en un lugar recóndito en las orillas de un embarcadero vio a aquel muchacho que con una media mascara estaba a punto de hacer una interpretación de su virtuosa voz.

Los gélidos le siguieron en sus pasos. Hero Yuy, era su nombre. Y no, no era del tipo amable, más bien de aquellas almas indomables que pasan de un cuerpo a otro a través de los tiempos. Un alma vieja que estaba de camino de la búsqueda de él mismo. Así había llegado a ese lugar. Un lugar, que en realidad no era igual a otros y que le había llamado sin que el mismo lo supiera.

Las noches Octubres eran frías, mucho más en Venecia. Era la humedad que se metía en los pulmones y calaba dentro de la piel. Pero, no obstante, el frio no le imposibilitó seguir los pasos de ese muchacho.

Se detuvo en una pequeña plazuela, en donde aquella voz se dejó escuchar, resonante y fuerte que cimbraba hasta los altos techos de las viejas construcciones que rodeaban la zona. "¡Maxwell, es Maxwell!" La exclamación bulliciosa y los aplausos le interrumpieron su llegada.

Al menos había escuchado esa voz. De principio a fin.

-o-

La noche había caído en Venecia. Hero Yuy era un viajero y con apenas 16 años y unas cuantas monedas de oro en su bolsillo había vagado por tres horas buscando un lugar para pasar la noche. No sabía que estaba justo en la época del carnaval de otoño cuando había arribado a ese lugar. Le habían contado, que para encontrase con su pasado, tenía que seguir las pistas en Verona. Pero Más allá de eso no sabía que rumbo tomar. En Venecia, había encontrado una pista sobre su familia.

Era un descendiente directo de una familia de condes destinados a la muerte. Él había sobrevivido, y no por simple suerte, una persona le había escondido y tomado como hijo.

Darlian, en su lecho de muerte había dicho frente a los dos pequeños que tenía a la orilla de su cama aquella verdad _"_ _Tú, Relena,_ _eres la heredera de Peacecraft y tú Heero, tu eres hijo de un conde la familia_ _Visconti… Duques de Milán, ellos aún están vivos"._

Más que recordar su frase el castaño podía recordar su mano fría y huesuda tocarlo y los ojos vidriosos y agudos mirándolo aún después de muerto.

Aquella escena de muerte había sido la pauta para iniciar su viaje y aquel recorrido solitario que había dado un rumbo inesperado una tarde de octubre cuando una mirada peculiar le había robado la atención.

Ya sabía el nombre del chico que, al parecer tenía su edad y estaba cantando para obtener unas monedas.

Pensó el olvidar su rostro, pero aquella sonrisa se quedó grabada en su mente, como un tatuaje grabado en tinta sobre su mente. Chasqueo con la lengua y apretó la mochila entre sus manos. En ese momento, había más cosas en que pensar. No en niños cantores que estaban en esa calle con sonrisas hipócritas.

Un techo donde pasar la noche y una cama, de preferencia seca. Rodó los ojos ante la falta de lugares secos y el dolor en sus pies por la caminata ya era incómodo.

La puerta de una iglesia y el calor que salía de ese lugar fueron su cobijo mientras notaba como pequeñas gotas tupidas comenzaban a caer.

-Esta es una iglesia no un refugio- Cuando sintió que una voz acompañada de un toque en sus hombros le hacían perder el poco equilibrio en la entrada se dio la vuelta para mirar al inter locutor. Era él. Aquel chico de sonrisa extraña.

-Si quieres pasar la noche, tenemos un refugio del otro lado, pero no aquí. El padre te puede llevar con los demás niños- la voz no sonaba igual a aquel canto. Más bien era fría. Estaba por negar con la cabeza y quitar esa mano de encima, no le gustaba que nadie le tocara mucho menos le diera una orden.

El sobresalto llegó cuando una mano, que estaba invadiendo su espació y un susurro casi glorioso se coló en su nuca. Era entre húmedo y caliente. No podía describir la forma en la cual le había hecho estremecer. " Te puedes quedar en mi cama"

Eso había sonado, más que provocador, un tanto erótico y mágico. Tal vez era porque en esa voz nítida y dulce, era completamente contraria a la mirada gélida.

Un paso, luego otro y finalmente se dio la vuelta para encarar a esa persona y empujarlo de forma un tanto salvaje. La mirada furiosa junto con sus labios fruncidos notaba una expresión de asco. Enojo que se multiplicó al notar la sonrisa cándida que se había formado en los labios del Cataño de cabellos largos.

-Si no quieres, quédate afuera. Ingrato - Levantó los hombros y con un gesto casi irónico se dio la vuelta golpeando desconsideradamente con su cabello el rostro del otro. El cabello olía dulce.

...

El padre Mafeo, le había sonreído y puesto una pequeña manta de color arena. Sus cabellos mojados junto con todas sus pertenencias yacían en el suelo de una pequeña casita al lado la iglesia donde, momentos antes había visto partir al otro chico con voz angelical.

-Así que tú eres Hero Yuy, había escuchado hablar de ti- Una pequeña taza con café expreso y un poco de wiski fue el tratamiento para el temblor producido por el frío y la humedad. Aunque el castaño no mencionó la razón por la cual estaba ahí, para aquella persona que tenía en frente resultaba mucho más que evidente. Otro más buscando la sombra de su pasado.

Al padre Mafeo, le causaba gracia. Con sus 67 años y su vida más relajada que religiosa había visto de todo. Desde los niños prodigios y las más puras jovencitas, hasta corazones retorcidos y mentes sin retorno de pequeños niños que no tenían ya un futuro a todos los escudriñaba de la misma manera y le resultaba tan placentero verlos aferrarse a pequeñas ilusiones que él, en cualquier momento podía derrumbar en un pestañeo. Ver a un pequeño como Hero, no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo. Sirvió un poco más de café y entre todos los registros sacó unos cuantos que podrían ayudar a aquel muchacho.

-No tienes nada más que buscar aquí, solo vete. Nada bueno sale con buscar sombras del pasado. Búscate un nuevo futuro. -

Hero levantó una ceja y con desdén dejó caer la taza en la mesita que ambos compartían. No le había dado grandes detalles, pero creía firmemente que solo él quien decidiría que hacer con su destino. Tomó los papeles dándoles un vistazo para luego soltar un resoplido por la nariz y con una expresión levantar los hombros. Eso no era lo que él estaba buscando.

Su visita en el lugar no había sido beneficiosa, más bien una pérdida de tiempo. Solo bastaba pasar la noche y seguir en su búsqueda. Tomar la mochila en sus hombros y seguir un camino que ni el mismo conocía, pero estaba seguro que solo así podría encontrarse el mismo.

-al menos pasa la noche aquí… Venecia en un lugar frío por las noches y sé que no tienes un lugar. El festival de otoño deja a todos los lugares sin un solo catre vacío.

Rodó los ojos y simplemente asintió.

El orfanato era un lugar extraño. Había visto a un pequeño niño en una esquina, uno más lindo que todos los demás. Con ojos tan claros como el agua de un lago y el cabello rubio brillante cualquiera diría que era una exquisita obra de arte. La impresión se nubló por completo cuando aquel pequeño, sacó unas tijeras de la parte trasera de su bolsillo y con saña había matado de un solo golpe a una pequeña rata que había atravesado el comedor.

Nadie se había inmutado ante aquel hecho, más allá de eso, otro chiquillo de cabellos castaños se había inclinado a su altura y había limpiado con cierta gracia la mejilla que había quedado salpicada con la sangre caliente del animal muerto.

-Tienes que salir de ahí- De nuevo aquella voz. No tardo ni un par de segundos en mirar atrás de él y notar por una pequeña ventana y una rendija apenas visible, aquel niño testarudo estaba hablándole casi en un susurro. – El padre Mafeo, no es de los buenos. Te dije que te quedaras conmigo –

Aquel chiquillo había desaparecido entre la penumbra del lugar. Segundos más tarde un canto algo tétrico comenzó a sonar a las afueras del lugar.

Lo mejor era no tomar mayor importancia, era una noche, habría comida tibia y niños de su edad que no mostraban interés alguno en el recién llegado y estaban tan absortos en sí mismos que nadie había cruzado palabra alguna con él.

Y el padre Mafeo, parecía extrañamente complacido. Sobre todo, cuando se había frotado las manos y le había mostrado la habitación del fondo del orfanato, la mejor de todas, para su pequeño invitado.

Lo mejor era no tomar mayor importancia, era una noche, habría comida tibia y niños de su edad que no mostraban interés alguno en el recién llegado y estaban tan absortos en sí mismos que nadie había cruzado palabra alguna con él.

Y el padre Mafeo, parecía extrañamente complacido. Sobre todo, cuando se había frotado las manos y le había mostrado la habitación del fondo del orfanato, la mejor de todas, para su pequeño invitado.

Hero siguió con cierta gracia y arrogancia al padre Mafeo por ese inusual estrecho pasillo. Al final la única puerta de madera detalladamente labrada le daba un poco de paz. Tal vez era alguna habitación especial, tal vez del mismo padre, pero que al no haber más se apiadaba de él. En sus adentros, fuera de su propia forma de ser dio gracias y entró después del clérigo.

La habitación era espaciosa y en medio de ésta, una cama que hacia los honores a la puerta. Ahí podría dormir tranquilo, dijo el padre Mafeo. Así que acomodó sus cosas en una silla y se sintió libre cuando el padre cerró la puerta.

\- No dejes que vuelva a entrar, que no te engañe - miró al chico una vez más por la ventana, esta vez algo temeroso, a diferencia de las veces anteriores. Esa sonrisa cándida, esos ojos brillantes y esa voz aterciopelada, se notaba empañada y hasta temblorosa. Una pequeña burla y casi sorna se escuchó en los labios de Hero Yuy.

\- Él, no puede hacerme nada - sólo repitió al acomodarse en la cama. Sabía muy bien que los monjes no tenían esos extraños pensamientos, él mismo se había confesado desde muy pequeño a uno y le había guiado bien.

\- No todos, lo son...

Tal vez era el efecto de la mullida cama o tal vez era que su cuerpo no había descansado lo suficiente, porque apenas escuchó el murmullo en la ventana.

...

En la sala de juegos, el pequeño rubio picaba el piso intentando escribir con la sangre de la rata. El otro pequeño, el chico que había quitado la sangre de su mejilla descansaba recostado en su pierna, limpiaba un poco más de esa sangre que minutos antes eran sólo manchas y ahora eran gotas, gotas rojas que llegaban a su boca y que disfrutaba después de quitarlas con los dedos.

\- _"Un conejo blanco ha caído...un conejo esponjoso va a caer..."_ -esas palabras se repetían mientras se llevaba los dedos a la boca y entornaba los ojos.

\- Va a caer...- entre un abrazo entre cálido y reconfortante silenció aquellos labios con la finura de sus dedos. La mirada tranquila de ese pequeño, Trowa, era la única que parecía tener algo sosiego entre todos esos niños. Paz y amabilidad que solo se centraba en un punto, el pequeño rubio - _Quatre,_ _vamos a la cama. Nosotros no podemos intervenir._

...

Los sueños mezclados de pasiones se veían en colores tras los párpados de Hero Yuy. Hermosa música se componía en un clavicémbalo, pero se tornaba dulce y melodiosa a la voz de aquel chico, de aquellos labios que habían dichos esas palabras suaves a su oído, palabras que se convertían en recuerdos rojos, dulces, agitados...deseos. " _Puedes pasar la noche en mi cama"_

Era bochornoso que una frase mal dicha, o simplemente burlesca le hubiera causado estragos en el subconsciente. Jamás habría cedido ante tal provocación. Seguramente era, porque sus facciones eran hermosas. Tal vez era solo su voz. EL susurro erótico que nadie más le había hecho en su vida.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -

Unos ojos oscuros como la muerte miraron directo a los de Hero. Aquello ya no era un sueño. El chico ya no cantaba, no, era su propia voz la que había gemido. Y esos ojos eran parte de aquel que ahora le amordazaba.

\- Debiste ir donde los actores, donde las risas, donde el vino - estaba atado, estaba desnudo y aquel que creía su salvador le mostraba el infierno.

Al principio dejó dulces besos, besos que comenzaron devorarle la piel de los muslos. Suplicar no era una opción, sin embargo, no lo podía permitir, debía detenerlo. Dio patadas, patadas contra ese cuerpo grande y fofo, lo intento al menos.

\- No, no conejito.

Los besos siguieron subiendo y al mismo tiempo que el coraje le hervia en la sangre, ser tan inocente y confiado. Ser tan débil. Debía, debía despertar, si eso, debía... porque no había otra manera, no es que un sueño. Una pesadilla.

\- "Un conejito blanco..."

El chico en la puerta le veía, miraba mientras jugaba con las tijeras. Tal vez le ayudaría, tal vez... Pero sus esperanzas se fueron cuando el otro chico el que se veía amable al quitar la sangre pasó los dedos por el pecho del pequeño rubio jugando a lo mismo que el padre en su cuerpo.

\- " Conejito corre ya... Corre ya..."

La puerta se cerró y aquel hombre, aquel monstruo, dejó de mirarle y se concentró en su parte baja, miraba con labia, con deseo. Haciendo que sus ojos, esos ojos en los que había creído se perdieran en demencia.

El padre Mafeo, abrió las piernas de Hero Yuy y se acomodó entre ellas, algo se asomó bajo su sotana y Hero sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

-Hoy no…. Hoy no tendrás tu cena

La voz se le hizo conocida. Hero Yuy abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Maxwell atrás de aquel demonio. Llevaba las tijeras llenas de sangre del pequeño rubio.

\- Maxwell, Maxwell, ve a cantar tus penas mi querido Max, deja que coma en "paz".

El padre Mafeo, no se veía igual a como le recordaba. Se movía lento, pero diferente, había comenzado a caminar (a gatear mejor dicho) y se acercó peligrosamente al jovencito de largos cabellos, pero él, no usó las tijeras, no en él.

Tal vez Hero cerro los ojos, pero nunca notó como Duo estuvo a su lado o como cortó las cuerdas de sus muñecas. No importaba, era libre, pero aún era prensa.

Arrebató las tijeras de las manos de Maxwell y al momento de sentir el peso del padre clavó las tijeras con toda esa fuerza que jamás había usado, aún sentía como su respiración era más agitada y su pulso le hacía sentir un palpitar extraño. Dio en la cara o al menos eso creyó. Dio en un hombro o tal vez en el pecho. Dio en la espalda y el peso de muerte quedó en sus piernas. Todo era tan rápido, tan extraño.

Jamás había sentido el calor de la sangre recorrer sus manos. Pero sus gélidos ojos al fin estaban calmos. Sus manos ya no temblaban. La vida, parecía regresar a un lugar correcto y seguir en la dirección lógica, una donde él era quien tomaba el control.

\- Gracias...- una caricia en su mejilla se había esfumado – es que, yo no tenía el valor…

No comprendió las palabras, pero si entendió que ese sueño se había terminado. Porque su ropa estaba en su lugar, porque la cama en la todo había comenzado, estaba hecha paja bajo sus pies y un atisbo de luz le había perder la orientación. – Cantaré para ti… esta vez-

Y aquella persona ya no estaba, ya no existía ya no la podía ver. Tampoco escuchar. Ni a los otros niños, ni a nadie. Solo un silencio que parecía absorberlo.

Venecia… no tenía nada para él, solo un recuerdo, y un susurró en su oído que terminó con l sensación de unos labios rozando los suyos.

Su nombre, era Duo Maxwell, era una promesa, era un pequeño niño con talento que había muerto mucho tiempo atrás uno del que aún se escuchaban sus cantos por los callejones de Venecia. Cantos que eran como una oda al dolor, al llanto y al sufrimiento.

Podía entender, cuál era su pena.

Y podía entender, porque no lo quería ahí.


End file.
